


Just Perfect

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfection is in the eye of the beholder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Perfect

## Just Perfect

#### by blairbear

  
I'm just letting them play, and playing with them. I'll put them back. I promise.  
Thanx to Annie for encouragement and beta duty.  
  


* * *

Title: Just Perfect  
Author: blairbear  
Rating: R-ish  
Pairing: J/B  
Summary: Perfection is in the eye of the beholder. Disclaimer: Just letting them play, and playing with them. I'll put them back. I promise. Thanks: To Annie who encouraged and betaed. 

Just Perfect 

Just perfect. I wonder if he knows it. It's simply just perfect. Even that guy on that show, um... what the hell was the name of it? Oh, yeah, `Queer as Folk', thought that it was just perfect. 

He'll never let me live it down if I mention it; but one day, he's gonna' know just how perfect it is. 

God, I wish mine were even half as perfect. He says it's beautiful; but I know that it isn't. I've lived with it all my life, and I know it is far from perfect. It's even a little bent. 

Ha, bent. Now there's one for ya'. A not-so-straight guy saying that it's not straight. 

Mine is definitely not nearly as perfect as his. 

Oh, my, God. This is the episode that talks about it! I wonder if he's ever noticed. Nah, it's not something that goes through that mind of his. Not something this unimportant. Well... at least it's probably not important to him. 

It must be so great to have something that people actually fantasize over. I know it's shallow of me to care; hell that's the whole point of the show. Every week, that Brian guy is walking around like... how did Debbie put it? Oh, yeah, `God's gift to gay PA'. 

To be that confident in yourself, though, is astonishing. There is not one thing about that character that is not dripping with self-confidence. If I had been that secure in my life when I was his age, I wonder where I'd be. I probably would be leading a totally different life. 

Wait a minute. Why is he watching television while I'm worshipping him? While I'm paying tribute to his perfectness? Is that a word? Don't care, it describes the situation. 

"Why are you watching television?" I ask after clearing my throat. 

"Because this episode is about me," he simply says. 

"About you?" 

"Yep. Nine by six. That's me." 

Oh, my, God. He knows. I wonder if he knows that I know? 

"Now, get back to work. Because there is there is only one thing I like better than to have that perfect mouth of yours around my perfect dick. And we've already done that too much today; judging by how you're walking." 

We smile at each other. But, before I resume my ministrations to that, I want to explore his perfect tonsils. 

Yep, I don't think there is one thing not perfect about my lover. And it's all mine to cherish. From the bottom of his perfect feet to the top of that perfect head of hair. 

It's all mine. 

He's all mine. 

My Blair. 

The End. 

* * *

End Just Perfect by blairbear: purple.1@verizon.net  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
